


Maketh Man

by SasuSwiss



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kingsman AU, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSwiss/pseuds/SasuSwiss
Summary: A spy organization recruits an unrefined, but promising street kid  and his sister into the agency's ultra-competitive training program, as a tech genius ex agent plans to expose them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a James Bond Kingsman AU that I started writing in 2015 and never posted/finished... depending on the response to it I will most likely continue writing it after all the already written chapters are corrected and posted.
> 
> Unbeta'd

How Alec managed to get himself arrested, is a rather interesting tale. 

Actually, it isn’t very interesting at all. In fact, it is ridiculously common for people like Alec to wind up in jail due to these same circumstances. Granted Alec would later find out that what he had originally suspected to have been a prostitution bust was actually a raid for something much more… well classified.

* * *

 

It all started in Tisbury Court. 

Alec twirls the charm around his neck carefully. It’s been a slow night, not that the past nights have been any different, but Alec is determined to find a place to sleep for the night. He doesn’t fancy sleeping in some alley behind a dumpster two nights in a row. He’s in desperate need of a shower and even more desperate for some cash, having spent the last of his earnings on dinner. Unfortunately, there isn’t much demand for a male prostitute on this side of the West End. 

This isn’t Alec’s usual hunting grounds, usually he sticks close to the more popular streets. His streets are filled with politicians and businessmen looking for release, the kind they can’t risk going to a woman for. The scandal if anyone found out would be as equally terrible for the party that isn’t Alec but of course with him there isn’t the risk of pregnancy which would be even worse. Besides most of Alec’s clientele want to hand over control to someone else, someone just as capable. Not exactly something their wives could do, or so Alec guesses.

But there isn’t any of that in fucking Tisbury Court. 

He shouldn’t have wandered this far, but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. His usual area was currently crowded with Metro officers. Work for them must be just as slow as it was for Alec since they were wandering the West End busting dealers and prostitutes alike. Spending the night in a cell is almost tempting considering the other options. 

“Hey kid!” 

The shout stops Alec mid-step. It’s been a long time since someone called him ‘kid’ even his older clients don’t refer to him as such. Alec half turns and tilts his head to the side carefully examining the man the call has come from. He quirks an eyebrow.

The man jogs over. He’s shorter than Alec by a few inches but well built, blonde but it’s obviously not his natural hair color, looks terrible, he’s hardly attractive and it’s obvious he isn’t Alec’s usual type despite the tailored suit he’s wearing. It must have cost him a fortune, Alec thinks. Which is good because it means he has the kind of money Alec is looking for. 

“Look.. uh..” The man’s brown eyes track Alec’s movements carefully.

Alec smiles charmingly at the man it’s painfully obvious he’s never done this before, his cheeks are flush and now that he has Alec’s attention he’s fidgeting, thumbing at his cufflinks nervously, it’s almost cute.

“It’s fifty pounds for a quick one off behind some establishment.   Two-hundred pounds for the hour and an additional one-hundred pounds for any additional time after that.  fifteen-hundred pounds flat fee for the night. Anything weird that you’re into will cost extra upon negotiation” Alec tells him and continues his path down the street without missing a beat. He figures if this guy is really interested he’ll keep up, they usually do. Sure enough the man is hurrying down the street beside him after a moment of hesitation. 

“That’s pretty pricy” The man says quietly. 

“Pretty cheap as a matter of fact,” Alec corrects. “It’s half my usual fee, but seeing as this is obviously your first time and I need the cash…” Alec trails off with a shrug. “Take it or leave it but I can guarantee you ain’t  gonna find a better deal,"

The man seems to think about this for a second before he nods in acceptance and then he stops again, hesitates before asking. “And you’ll let me…”

“Let you fuck me?” Alec asks bluntly. The man blushes nearly purple and nods silently. “If that’s what you want though I’m guessing it isn’t entirely what you are looking for," The man nods again. “So what’s it  gonna be  darlin ? The night is young and time is money,"

“The night then” The man tries to sound confident in his response but it’s still rather stiff. 

Alec silently thanks whatever deity that looks over prostitutes if there even is one, he highly doubts it, because while this man may be incompetent at least now Alec has somewhere to crash for the night.

Alec carefully and slowly as not to startle the man, latches himself onto the man’s arm. “Lead the way then darling” He  cooes softly. Instantly shifting into the mindset he needs to be in to do this without feeling disgusted with himself. He mouths absently along the man’s neck and nibbles his ear, as his new client leads him in the opposite direction of his original path. 

He’s led to a car, it’s nice, not the usual thing his clients would drive, but it suits its purposes. It’s a rental, Alec realizes as he slips into the passenger seat but he pays no mind to it more interested in leaning over the center console to run his hands over the man’s leg. Alec has a system, it’s the same with nearly every client he stays the night with, the repeats, to keep them interested till they get to where they’re going because this early on he hasn’t been paid yet. 

The flat Alec is taken to is nice enough, it’s oddly empty minus the usual furnishings but once again Alec over looks it because he needs the money and it isn’t his business how this guy decorates his flat. He’s got the man pressed to the door, mouthing at his neck once more and rolling his hips against him, he earns a soft moan before pulling away. 

“Mind if I use your shower” He asks quietly, right in his client’s ear. The man hasn’t commented on how Alec smells, not yet at least and Alec would rather fix the problem before it’s commented on. 

“Go ahead” Is the breathy reply and Alec smiles in thanks, places a sweet kiss to the man’s cheek, he avoids mouths like most prostitutes do, and heads off towards the bathroom. 

He takes as quick a shower as he can manage whilst still being thorough, scrubbing until his skin takes on a slightly red tinge, it ends up taking twenty minutes all together. When he steps out from under the spray and turns the water  off, he can hear shuffling coming from the other room. Momentarily contemplating putting his clothing back on Alec instead wraps a towel around his waist and drapes another over his head scrubbing at his hair. He replaces his necklace with the circular charm on it before he steps out into the hall and makes his way back towards the entrance of the flat, vigorously drying his hair with the towel over his head.

“Hey,” He calls out “If you’ve brought friends it’s going to cost extra” When he moves the towel out of his face to discard it in a wet heap on the floor, he’s facing what looks like an entire fleet of metro officers. “ Uh…  well this has never happened before”

After the officers recover from their initial shock, Alec is being shouted at and being ordered to get on the ground, put his hands behind his head all the generic orders metro gives. Unfortunately complying means losing his modest covering via the towel and as soon as Alec complies, not shy at all about his nudity, he’s being ordered to retrieve his towel from the floor. Several of the officers are red cheeked while the others are pointedly looking away. 

“Is this your flat, sir?” One of the officers manages to ask while Alec re-secures the towel around his waist. He’s not exactly a rookie but Alec honestly doubts he’s ever been on the kind of call that would lead to meeting someone of Alec’s proclivity. 

“No” Alec answers the question carefully.

“A friend or relatives?”

“No ”

“Then if you don’t mind, sir, what are you doing here?” The officer questions. 

Alec smiles at him gently because most of the other officers have already figured it out before the questions were asked. “I’m a prostitute, kid” 

* * *

That is how Alec ended up sitting in metro interrogation, barefoot wearing a blue metro jumpsuit, holding a mobile and the little round charm that usually stayed around his neck. He still remembers when he received it, shortly after a man had come to his home and informed him and his mum that his father had been killed in an accident. Alec had been ten at the time and his sister Zoya was even younger than that, young enough to not remember either of their parents now. The man that had come to tell them, gave Alec’s mother a coin and instructed her to call the number that was along the edge if she ever needed anything.

It was passed down to Alec a lot sooner than expected when he’d woken up one morning and had been unable to wake his mother. She’d overdosed during the night unable to recover from her husband’s unexpected death, leaving her son and young daughter to the legal system.

Alec turns the coin around in his fingers again, does he want to call the number or does he want to call Zoya? Zoya would bail him out without question but then Alec would have to deal with the disappointed looks she’d give him for the rest of his life. He sighs and punches the number into the receiver.

“Customer Complaints. How may I be of service?” The voice on the other line isn’t what Alec expected. He’d expected a male voice for one.

“Um.. I’m Alec Trevelyan.. Aleksandr Trevelyan. I  uh got myself into some trouble and I’m in some metro station and this guy told mum to call this number if we ever needed anything..” Alec rattles off, he doesn't know when the officer who gave him the phone is going to want it back and he’d spent such a while staring at the thing trying to decide what to do.

“I’m sorry sir. Wrong number.” 

“Wait!... Wait um..” Alec racks his brain trying to remember what he was supposed to say. “0-0-7”

“Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we've not lost you as a loyal customer” The voice said and then the call disconnected, Alec sighs and put his head down on the table. Hoping he hasn’t just made a big mistake. Minutes pass and suddenly Alec is released with an apology from the detective inspector that had been questioning him. 

“I don’t know who you called, but they won’t be able to protect you next time Mr. Trevelyan” The detective inspector tells Alec harshly. Alec just nods and makes his way out of the station.

He’s rounding the corner and walks briskly down the street he has to get as far away from the station as possible. If someone recognizes him he’s screwed, and not the fun kind. 

“Aleksandr”  _ Shit. _

Alec stops short and whips around expecting to see his procurer, no one calls them pimps anymore. Bad news gets around fast and the last thing Alec needs is the guy he owes money too finding out he was arrested and released in the course of a few hours, that just doesn’t happen with prostitutes. Someone is going to think he talked. Except this man is well dressed like a politician and Alec doesn’t recognize him. “Who are you?”

“The man who got you released” The man replies and moves towards Alec who in turn steps away from him.

“That isn’t an answer” Alec snaps.

“A little gratitude would be appreciated, Aleksandr” The man comes closer and offers his hand to Alec, “My name is James. I gave that coin to your mother sixteen years ago.”

“Well considering she offed herself after yous stopped by I’m positive she don’t mind me keeping it” Alec looks at the extended hand and then back up at the man before him, he steps away again. “Look. Mr. James... “

“Bond. James Bond” 

“Mr. Bond, then, I appreciate the help but I’ve got places to be..”

“Aleksandr Mikhail Trevelyan!” A shrill shout sounds and Alec flinches visibly, the man in front of Alec, James, smirks.

“You called my sister!” Alec demands loudly, James just continues to smirk.

Heels click on the pavement as a small woman who is obviously Alec’s sister, stomps towards them.

“You got arrested!” Zoya shouts, she’s besides them now and as she makes the accusation she swats at Alec with her purse. She’s getting ready to rant at him, Alec can tell, she’s taking in a deep breath of air and her mouth is opening, ready to start shouting when she finally notices James. “And who might you be? Some john looking for his fix. Well sir you are in the wrong place for that and my brother isn’t interested!” 

“Zoya!” Alec yelps in shock, his sister has always been rather obstinate when it came to Alec’s ‘career’ choice. 

“The opposite actually” James tells her calmly. “My name is James. I got your brother released.”

“Oh” Zoya says quietly, she even manages to look slightly sheepish. “Thank you then…”

“You look exactly like your mother if you don’t mind my saying so” James comments.

“You knew our mother?” Zoya questions quietly.

“I met her briefly” James confirms. “You see your father saved my life sixteen years ago”

Alec’s head snap from his sister back towards James. “‘scuse me?”

“Your father saved my life and it cost him dearly. He was a good man, extremely brave.” James tells Zoya softly before turning to direct his words at Alec. “I’ve read your file and I have to say if he was still around he’d be bitterly disappointed in the choices you’ve made with your life, Aleksandr”

Zoya’s eyes widened and Alec sputters. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“You’ve got an impressive IQ, great performance in school. Joined the military at sixteen and then everything went to shit.” Alec moves to go after him but Zoya’s small hands on his wrists stop him. Not here. “Dishonorable discharged for insubordination. Drugs, petty crime and then there is the prostitution.” 

“Who are you to judge me?! Set up all nice and pretty on your pedestal. Snobs like you don’t have a clue on what people like us gotta do to survive. We don’t have a choice, you get that? If we had the chances people like you had..” Alec hooks his fingers with Zoya’s and starts down the street before he stops and turns around. “We’d do a better than you…” 


	2. Chapter 2

James watches the Trevelyan sibling’s departure until they round a corner and are no longer in his line of sight. Finding them again won’t be difficult, he’s been tracking them their entire young adult lives. Aleksandr Mikhailovich Trevelyan and Zoya Mikhailovna Trevelyan the surviving children of Mikhail and Nadine Trevelyan. Someone distantly related to the father’s side of the family was Russian and some traditions had stuck with Mikhail even after he’d married his extremely proud English wife Nadine Trevelyan née Bennett. 

Despite his Russian ties Mikhail had, had an impressive service history for England and James had recruited him for Kingsman. James had been twenty-two at the time fresh out of training while Mikhail had been thirty-one with a ten year old son and three year old daughter at home with his wife whom didn’t work.

Mikhail had taken to Kingsman like he’d taken to all his other trainings, he’d worked hard with the promise of setting his family up with an extremely comfortable life. James had been so pleased his first recruit and the man was brilliant, and then had come the deciding mission. Something had gone wrong, the targets had been warned and when it looked like they were all going to be killed Mikhail had saved them, offered himself up, pretending to have more information than he truly did. He’d given the other recruit who was later named Lancelot, Kingsman agent Percival and James time to escape to safety. 

James had went to the Trevelyan residence to personally inform Mikhail’s family of his death. It had gone as he’d expected, the children didn’t understand and Mikhail’s wife had been heartbroken but there was nothing more James could do for them. They received a monthly stipend that included Mikhail’s pension and pay for his time with Kingsman. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough, three months after Mikhail’s death Nadine overdosed on a mixture of alcohol and drugs, leaving her young children as wards of the state. 

James had tracked the siblings as they were transferred from orphanage to orphanage, at one point they were separated when Zoya was sent to an all girls home. James had made sure they got put back together and weren’t separated again. Watching them reunite after a month of separated had been heartwarming, Alec had been twelve and Zoya five, they’d held each other for hours curled up in the grass outside the home Alec had currently resided. 

James’ phone chimes cheerfully and he absently swipes his finger across the screen and brings it up to his ear.

“Galahad. There has been an incident.” The call disconnects. Short and sweet, James doesn’t have to look at his call log to know that it was Merlin on the other end of the call. James sighs and steps over to his car, he gets in the back. 

“The shop, if you would” He tells the driver.

 

* * *

James arrives at Kingsman Tailors on Savile Row five short minutes after he received the call from Merlin, as he enters the man at the counter looks up. Bill Tanner. Tanner has worked for Kingsman for just about as long as James has.

“Galahad” Tanner nods to James in greeting “Arthur is in his office” He then tells James and returns to his work. James nods and briskly walks around the counter and towards the back of the shop where Arthur spends most of his time. 

Arthur or rather Gareth Mallory, is new to Kingsman and it has taken some of the agents, Galahad included, a while to get used to him. Under the circumstances of his placement as Arthur it is of no surprise to anyone. Mallory replaced the previous Arthur, Olivia Mansfield, after she was killed alongside the previous Merlin whilst traveling into central London for a meeting with another agency. Mallory had already been a present body among those at Kingsman as he was always going to replace Oliva, it just wasn’t supposed to be so soon.

“Arthur” James greets before taking a seat across from him. 

“Galahad” Is the responding greeting before it’s down to business. Mallory taps at the keyboard on his desk. “Glasses on” He instructs before turning to the screen now displayed. “Merlin, you have myself and Galahad”

The blank display flashes and then Merlin is on the screen, he’s standing, looking up at the camera, hands clasped before him. “Good Evening Gentleman” He greets calmly before the display splits to show both him and what appears to be recorded footage.

“This is footage from the security camera’s of a bank in Istanbul, it’s not the best, I’ve cleaned it up as best I could. As you’re both aware Lancelot was deployed to Istanbul to retrieve several usb’s that contained sensitive material, at this time we have yet to be informed, officially, of what is on these usb’s.”

“Unofficially?” Arthur asks.

“Unofficially I have determined that the contents of these usb’s to be the names of several hundred deep cover agents across the globe, including our own.” Merlin explains, before Arthur can interrupt him he adds “I’ve already extracted all of our own agents, Percival, Leon and Gwaine are headed home as we speak.”

Arthur motions for Merlin to continue. The footage besides his image beings to play. “The figure here” The image freezes and a red circle is drawn around the person Merlin is referring too. “That is Lancelot.” The footage starts to play again. “He followed a man known only as Patrice into the building. Patrice was suspected to have been preparing to sell the usb’s.” As he had done when pointing out Lancelot, Merlin freezes the footage and circles the image of Patrice exiting the building before hitting play again. “Moments after Patrice exits the building..” Merlin trails off as the building in question’s windows are blown out from an internal blast. “We are unsure of how Patrice knew Lancelot was tracing him.”

“Is possible he knew of Lancelot from the list?” Arthur questions.

“As Lancelot was not a deep cover agent I am positive that the list is not how Patrice knew of Lancelot” Merlin informs. “If I had to guess I’d say we have a leak, sir”

Arthur nods. “Thank you Merlin. We will begin searching for the next Lancelot upon earliest convenience” Arthur rises. He regards James momentarily. “I’ll leave you to discuss the recruitment process, as this is Merlin’s first time” James nods and watches as Arthur leaves briskly. 

When the door finally clicks shut James stands and moves to sit behind the desk. He switches the display onto the computer and pulls his glasses from his face. 

“Q” James greets with a charming smile at the same time as Merlin demands.

“So, who is he?” 

James blinks momentarily confused until he remembers where he was before this meeting. “Who is who?” He asks calmly.

“Don’t play stupid James. It’s unattractive”

“So you think I’m attractive~”

“We’re married. Who. Is. He.”

“Q..”

“Who is the prostitute you just had me bail out of Metro interrogation and more importantly why did he have this number and your code?”  Q demands sharply. He’s raised the receiver of the help line and is waving it at the camera. 

James understands where this is going from, however he doesn’t expect it from Q. Never did he think Q would inadvertantly accuse him of being unfaithful. Given the circumstances it’s natural, given James’ past history even more so, but James has been with Q for longer than Q has been Merlin and the unsaid accusation hurts. Granted Q is a very information oriented person and not having all of the facts makes him nearly impossible to deal with and up until now James has never hid anything from him. 

“I just…” Q’s voice cracks, he’s more upset about this than James has ever seen him. “Are you sleeping with him?” Q asks the question in a rush like he didn't actually mean to ask. “Nevermind I don’t want to know” He corrects just as quickly as the question escaped him. 

“Quinn… Darling” James says softly. Q flinches. “He’s the son a man who saved my life sixteen years ago” Q’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open, he gapes like a fish for a moment before he’s rushing to apologize. “It’s alright darling. I should have told you about them sooner”

“Them?”

James nods. “Siblings. Aleksandr and Zoya. I’ve kept tabs on them since they were children.” James briefly explains the history he has with the siblings and their late father. He explains how their father saved his and Percival’s lives, how their mother had passed away shortly after finding out about her husband’s death, he explained Alec’s history with the military and his current profession, Zoya’s schooling paid for with grants and the money Alec made. It took nearly two hours to explain the Trevelyan’s to Q as thoroughly as possible before they changed subjects. 

The recruiting process was relatively simple but as Arthur had stated since becoming Merlin there hadn’t been a need to recruit anyone for a knight position. When Kingsman had been formed it had originally been run by those of ‘noble’ birth, eventually after World War 1, when lots of noble families lost heirs it was decided that Kingsman agents would represent said families. The recruitment process was a series of test designed by Merlin to test how worthy of the ‘knighthood’ recruits were, recruits hand selected by the other Kingsman knights. Recruits that were meant to do their predecessor proud. The new knight would gain access to the trust of the family which they represented as well as the trust of their predecessor and those before that. It was a delicate matter which was why it took more than one agent to decide, that was why Merlin had to test all the recruits and narrow it down.

* * *

“I told you, you were going to get arrested one of these days” Zoya comments lowly. There sitting in a pub it’s not a pub Alec is familiar with considering he usually sticks to places within the west end, it’s far too nice for someone like him. He tells Zoya as such and she just smiles and shakes her head at him.

“Why don’t you just tell the entire city I was arrested why don’t you?” Alec states moodily. He slides into the booth Zoya has chosen, he sits across from her with a clear view of the door. Old habit from whenever they’d runaway from their current state issued home. Zoya notices.

“Bit paranoid ain’tcha” She teases. A waitress comes over and places a plate of chips between them and two pints. “Thanks Anna” Zoya smiles at the women before turning to the plate of chips, she picks a few up dips them into a small dish of vinegar and shoves them into her mouth. Alec wrinkles his nose at her and does the same except he dips his own into a dish of ketchup. 

“Guess this is your regular spot..” He wonders aloud.

“Regular enough” Zoya replies. “It’s cheap enough and they give a discount to students”

Alec nods. “Thanks” 

“When was the last time you ate Alec?” 

“Lunch.. yesterday” Alec sighs. “Thought I had a client last night but well… you know how that turned out.” 

“There has to be a better option, better than this” Zoya says, she reaches across the table and grabs Alec’s hands. Zoya’s opinion on what Alec did to get them money wasn’t exactly positive but then again neither was Alec’s. But he was a school dropout and he wasn’t trained to do anything.

“I don’t have much of a choice Zo” Alec tells her quietly. He looks up as the entrance to to pub swings open, the heavy door banging loudly as it hits the wall. “Shit. Get under the table Zoya”

“What?” Zoya manages to get the question out as Alec reaches under the table to pull at her legs, she slips under carefully. Alec pulls the plate of chips towards himself more, downs his own pint and pulls Zoya’s closer as well. He put his feet up on the bench so that no one can sit in the seat across from him and accidentally knock into Zoya under the table.

“Trevelyan!” One of the men in the entrance shouts. Alec glances over slowly as if he’s uninterested. The group spots him, just as the manager wanders over to them to inform them that anything other that civil behavior should be taken outside, they shove past her roughly. “Trevelyan you answer me when I’m talking to you!”

“You’re talking to the room Nicholas” Alec informs the man without looking over at him. He shoves another handful of chips into his mouth and chews slowly. “What can I do for you boys?” He asks sweetly after he’s swallowed. 

“A little bird told me you got arrested last night.” Nicholas growls. He’s closer now, having made his way across the pub, he’s hovering over Alec. 

“Your man on the inside is hardly a bird” Alec says looking up at the man with a grin on his face. He’s always been good a goading Nick, even when he isn’t trying to. 

“Yeah. Well he tells me you got sprung suddenly. One second the DI is ready to put you away and the next you’re walking out of the station like the cat that caught the canary” Nicholas snaps. “You squealed didn’t you?!”

“Nope” Alec picks up another chip and pops it in his mouth, turning he looks up at Nicholas. “I ain’t no rat” 

“Then how’d you get out? They never even processed you Trevelyan. Suck some PO’s cock and get yourself a cute little deal?” 

“I called in a favor” Alec states. It’s not the answer Nick is looking for unfortunately and one of his thugs is pulling Alec from his seat, as he attempts to straighten one of them hits him and he falls. From where he is on the floor he can see Zoya, ready to spring out from her hiding spot, he fixes her with a look and she scowls at him silently. “I’m not your rat, Nick” Alec tells the man firmly.

“I’m not in the business of trusting prostitutes, Trevelyan.” One of the thugs reels Alec back to his feet and is readying to hit him again.

“No…” A voice says airily. “Just in the business of roughing them up. Isn’t that right Mr. DuPonté? And such a meager little business it is.”

“What the hell?” The thug holding Alec drops him and he hits the floor again. Alec reaches under the table and takes Zoya’s hand. 

“I have an interesting little file on you Mr. DuPonté and if you do not leave the boy alone I will be forced to send it to the authorities. I’m sure they’d be happy to have it.” The voice says. Nick’s goons are searching for where it's coming from frantically. “Mr.Trevelyan I’d advise you run now.”

Alec doesn’t have to be told twice but Nick hears the words clearly as Alec does and surges towards him. Alec panics and kicks his leg up to protect himself and catches Nick in the crotch the man drops like a sack of potatoes. Quickly Alec helps Zoya out from under the table and after tossing some bills onto the table not bothering to count them they bolt out into the busy street. Which of course also contains the remnants of Nick’s thugs.

“Run Mr. Trevelyan” The voice snaps. It’s coming from Zoya’s phone, Zoya who looks just as confused as Alec does. They run, Nick’s men after the sudden shock give chase. “And a left” The voice says sounding bored. Alec takes Zoya’s hand once more and swings left nearly getting hit by a car as the driver is forced to brake to avoid them.

“Wait! We are listening to the voice in my phone?!” Zoya shouts.

“You got any better ideas, because I’d love to hear them Zo” Alec shouts back.

“My name is Merlin” The voice states casually. “Make a right.”

“What kind of name is Merlin?” Zoya asks as Alec drags her around the next corner.

“A fake one” Merlin replies. “You’re going to need to make another left, cross the street and down an alley” They do as instructed.

“It’s a dead end” Alec yells.

“Well obviously” Merlin snaps, “You’ll have to climb up it, see that dumpster in the corner, the fire escape above it. Go now those men are catching up”

Alec helps Zoya up first before climbing up himself, he can hear Nick’s men below them shouting and a bullet hits one of the bars. Zoya screams.

“They’re shooting at us!” 

“Keep climbing Ms.Trevelyan” Merlin says calmly. “The authorities have been notified just focus on the path ahead and my instructions” Another shot rings out and the siblings duck down. “Chop Chop”

Alec gives Zoya a shove to get her moving again. They get to the top of the fire escape and scurry over the ledge onto the roof. The voice praises them before doling out another set of directions. This time having them run along the rooftops of several buildings.

“After this next one you’re going to have to jump, it’s a small gap no worries, do try not to drop your phone or else you’ll be lost”

What the voice calls a small gap is nearly three feet wide. Both siblings make the jump without hesitation and make it across safely. Both are cursing Merlin petulantly. Merlin only chuckles.

“Make your way down the fire escape, Galahad, James… you met him earlier. Is waiting in a  black Audi A4, ten paces to the left of the ladder” The siblings practically fall down the fire escape in their haste to get down. Once on solid ground once more the carefully count out the ten paces and find the car Merlin described the back drivers side door is open. Alec shoves Zoya in first and climbs in behind her, closing the door with a slam.

“Galahad?” Merlin asks.

“I have them Merlin. Thank you” James says from the driver's seat. Merlin makes a soft noise before disconnecting. “Hello again” James greets his two new passengers cheerfully, throwing the shift into drive and peeling out of the parking spot. The siblings collapse against their respective seats with a unison gasp.


End file.
